Drakorah Cr
Background There is very little information about what the prisoners really went through on their trip to hell and back. But up until now, the specimens they had carefully brought back had been controllable and of a fairly "reasonable" size. Until now that is… When you're incubating an egg that's the same size as Kolos's egg once was, it stands to reason that the creature that will emerge from it will probably be on the big side... Trained at the last minute by the Raptors' chief at the cost of a dozen of her men's lives, the latter decided to call it Drakorah and sent it to Clint City to clear some space around their base. However, this oversized creature is the sort of thing to awaken the predator instinct of a Kolos and force the clans to deploy their giant robots. Will Clint City survive another battle of the giants? Missions *'The Thing that Should Not Be:' Win 20 rounds with Drakorah in tourney mode *'Scary Monsters’ (And Super Creeps):' Remove 150 Life points from your opponents with Drakorah *'Reign of Terror: '''Win 60 rounds. Advantages & Disadvantages '''Advantages:' *Her base power is 8, which is good for a 5*. *Her base damage is 5, but becomes 7 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Raptors. *Her ability is Killshot-based, so if her attack is double the attack of her opponent, she removes 6 life from the opponent with a min of 0. This makes her a possible 8/11, and with fury, she can easily 1HKO. *Her bonus cancels any of the opponent's attack modifications. Disadvantages: *Because her ability is killshot-based, it's hard to activate it since her attack will have to be double the opponent's, and can lead to over-pilling. *Because of her bonus being attack related, many times it simply won't be used. *She is a 5*, so she takes up a lot of room in your deck. *She has competition from the other 5* in Raptors. Webcomic *Drakorah appears at the end of "Kolos the Lost World" as a friend of Rage's where they go off to play. Trivia *According to the new release announcement, Drakorah is a pterosaur, which is a flying reptile. **It is also found in Lucky's art. *They are the second animal to possess three heads, with the first being Nistarok. *Before her release, she had a major story line that was told via a series of Leaderwars events during the Summer. It explained her creation using Xanitax gas and parts of the JNGA XII meteorite which started a number of fights between Raptors and several other clans. *She is based off of King Ghidorah, the three-headed monster from the Godzilla movies. *Her first mission, The Thing That Should Not Be, comes from a song by Metallica, while her second mission, Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps), is from David Bowie's fourteenth album.The name from her third mission comes from the song by Rhapsody of Fire. *In her CR departure announcement, it is said that she wanted to return to the paradise of her youth and left Clint City, followed by Oon Cr. *He is the first Raptors member to become Collector. Card Artwork File:RAPTORS_DRAKORAH_N2_STD.png|Level 2 RAPTORS_DRAKORAH_N3_STD.png|Level 3 RAPTORS_DRAKORAH_N4_STD.png|Level 4 RAPTORS_DRAKORAH_N5_STD.png|Level 5 Full Artwork DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_DRAKORAH_N1.png|Level 2 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_DRAKORAH_N2.png|Level 3 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_DRAKORAH_N3.png|Level 4 DEVIANTART_RAPTORS_DRAKORAH_N4.png|Level 5 18369.jpg|Cr banner Knights and dragons.jpg|Cr announcement background Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website * Character page on the Urban Rivals database Category:Collector Category:Raptors Category:Raptors Females